This invention relates to a set of test leads which carry electrical signals from test points in an electrical circuit to a measurement instrument such as a volt-ohm meter or VOM.
Test leads often occur in pairs. One, typically red in color, the other, typically black in color. The red lead being usually connected to the signal to be measured, while the black lead is usually connected to ground or other voltage reference point. Meter lead pairs often tangle and knot necessitating time consuming untangling of the leads. Furthermore, with the advent of modern, flexible test leads, which have increased in length to five feet or longer, tangling of these test leads has become more of a problem.
Prior art has failed to solve this annoying problem. Although there have been zippered jackets or sheaths, that encase wire bundle assemblies, they do not keep the meter leads parallel to each other and at a uniform separation; therefore, these jackets still permit possible tangling to occur within the jacket. Furthermore, these sheaths pose an added disadvantage of getting in the way when unzippered; that is, they themselves become an extraneous item to further clutter the work place, thus sheaths are best suited to long-term cable management or storage rather than useable, tangle-resistant leads for test instruments.
Dyeable colored zippers are also prior art, but not in the sense used in this invention. In this invention the zippers, as well as the hook-and loop fastened to the zipper boarders, are color dyed to match the red test lead and black test lead to aid in identification. Moreover, each half of the zipper set is permanently attached to its corresponding meter lead and, when unzipped, stays with its corresponding lead, thus not adding another loose end.